


Where you go, I follow

by MiriyanThesilverWolf, XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, Young Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: While traveling towards The Shire, your mind goes back in time when you first met your fiance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not sure if this is going be just 3-5 part long or do I turn this into a series. Do tell, if you have some ideas how should this be continued? Again, english isn´t my first language so any mistakes / errors that are occured grammatically, I`m sorry. You have been warned. Enjoy!

Sun was already going down when you reached borders of The Shire. You sighed and pulled your dark green cloak´s hood over your head, hoping that either you reach your destination before midnight or find somewhere safe enough to make camp. How in the world you ended up into this situtation in the first place? Oh yes…..thanks to a certain wizard, that`s how. Honestly, why he had to come and ruin your happy life you had managed to built in Ered Luin. As your horse continued to walk steadily towards the woods, your mind wandered back to the time when you first met your fiance and your friendship started to form.

 

You walked down the busy cobblestoned street middle of the human town looking around. Everyone was busy doing their own business, small shops settled alongside the street were open for today and the noise what came from people who were buzzing with each other made your head spin.   
You liked visiting in the markets but it was also very exhausting because you weren´t exactly someone who enjoyed the massive crowds but you needed a new weapon, so here you were, navigating throught it as best as you could, hoping to find what you are looking for so you can get back on the road.

 

You were so deep in your own mind that you didn´t pay much of attention where you were going. Suddenly you bumped into something hard…..and sturdy.   
“I´m sorry, didn´t mean to……” you started looking up to see what or who did you stumble upon to. But you never get to finish your sentence because your breath is caught up in your throat.The person turnes to look at you with the most piercing and beautiful sapphire blue eyes you´ve ever seen. Raven black locks sway lightly at the morning breeze and you can´t help but to stare at the stranger right in the eyes like you´re under a spell.   
“The fault is mine, my lady, I shouldn´t stand in the middle of the road.” a velvety, baritone voice said making you shiver. Apparently your silent mouth-open, eyes wide-stare got him worried, because he then touched your shoulder giving it a light squeeze. “Are you alright, my lady?” This snapped you back to reality and offered him a shy smile. “Yes…..I´m alright. I´m sorry if I stared at you. It was very rude of me.” A stranger chuckled quietly, dropping his hand of your shoulder. “May I ask your name?”   
Looking up a little surprised and hesitated for a moment before answering. “Y/N, at your service. And you are….? If I may ask?”

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, at yours.” he answered slightly bowing his head. Thorin? No…..The Thorin?? Your whole body stiffened at the realization of who was standing in front of you. "No way……“ you spoke out loud before you could bite your tongue. The second those two words came out of your mouth, you slapped your left hand over it taking a step back. Thorin smirked and was clearly amused by your reaction. ” I assume you know who I am then.“ You let out a small sound that was something between a squeal and a groan. ”…..yes…..You are the heir to the throne of Erebor, son Thrâin, son of Thrôr.“ you said, starting to fiddle the hem of your tunic. God, you couldn`t remember the last time you were this nervous. ” And you are one of the Rangers of the North.“  
You were shocked at first, that Thorin would recognise you as a ranger. But then again….your clothes were the first clue. Dark green trousers, black leather boots, green shirt matching your cloak, which was held by cloak-clasp shaped like a 6-pointed star. Your bow in your back was also quite unique looking which also told Thorin that you were little more than just another daughter of Men. Look on his face was curious as his gaze wandered over you slowly. "I´m little curious…..What a ranger like yourself is doing here?”

 

You bit your lower lip, you weren´t sure if you wanted to tell him how you managed to lose your sword while fighting your way out of Rohan. Damn those orcs. You heard about this town from a fellow rangers, telling that Caryd Luin had the best weapons, mainly because they were made by dwarves. The town located near Ered Luin or Blue Mountains as race of Men liked to called it. Thorin was patiently waiting for you to answer him. Sighing you threw your head back looking up to the sky for a moment and finally decided to tell him why you were there. He listened without interrupting you. When you finished, he lifted one of his eyebrows. “Why you are so embarrassed by it? Even the greatest and the most skilled warriors can lose their weapons in the heat of battle…..trust me, it can happen even to the best of us.” Thorin comfort you. Why he was doing that? He doesn´t know you. He´s not obligated to do that to a mere stranger. Why would he take his time to make you feel better, it was beyond your understanding.   
Thorin turned his back on you and started to walk away but stopped after few steps and looked back at you. “Are you coming?” “What?” you blinked not quite understanding why you should follow him. You looked around the people who weren´t paying attention to the two of you. Great, if you needed help, count them out. “You need a new sword. I can help you with that.” Thorin stated in a matter-of-fact way and started walking and you didn´t have much of a choice but to follow him. He knew this town better than you after all.

 

You followed him to the area where you could see one of the blacksmith´s forgery was located. Silently you followed Thorin inside and felt little uneasy at first. “So….what kind of sword you had in mind?” Thorin asked walking towards the worktop taking out a parchment and a piece of charcoal. “What?” you stared at him bewildered expression on your face. Did you hear him correctly? “What kind of sword did you have in mind?” he repeated turning to look at you. Was he gonna….no way….really? Oh yes he was. The Thorin Oakenshield was going to forge you a sword. You couldn´t believe your luck. “Ummm….the kind of sword that I`m able to wield with ease, I suppose. I don´t like it to be too heavy or too long, given that I´m kind a small person.” you tapped your chin while answering and looked how Thorin made notes. “So you prefer short sword?” he asked glancing up from the parchment before continued writing. You nodded letting your gaze taking in Thorin´s appearance. He was surpisingly tall for a dwarf, his beard was short and you saw at least two silver beads fastened into his braids. His arms were muscular enough, tell-tale sign of the strength that was hiding under that skin. His broad chest almost beckoning you to kiss and caress it, sturdy middle and strong tights….Oh, he was one fine looking male, his whole demeanor screaming “I´m alpha, don´t mess with me.” It almost made you want to moan out loud.

 

Someone clearing his throat got you back from thinking the most inappropriate thoughts and you focused your eyes on Thorin´s face. The look on his face told you that he had caught your gaze and knew exactly what you were thinking. Your face turned almost crimson and lowered your eyes trying to avoid his intense stare. For Valar´s sake girl! Get a hold of yourself! This is not the time or the place to crave that hot and sinfully handsome dwarf prince like you are some lovesick yearling.

 

You haven´t noticed that when you were having your little daydream, Thorin had also let his gaze wander over you again, now that he had more time and there wasn´t dozen or so humans walking around him forcing him to be aware of his surroundings. You were small, only about Thorin´s height and quite slender. Your long Y/H/C hair falling down your back in light waves. Thorin also noticed that althought you were slim, you still had curves and all in the right places which made Thorin painfully aware of the stirring in his trousers. And that blush on your face was quite cute in his eyes. There was no denying it, there was definitely a mutual attraction between you two. He felt a strong pull like flame attracted a moth to fly into it. “What did I get myself into this time?” Thorin thought to himself looking at you with dilated pupils feeling his heart rate quickening. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the parchment and tried to calm himself. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You´re both frustrated and angry with the situation at hand and don´t know how to solve it, so you do the one thing that comes to mind leaving Thorin fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you xxbyimm for helping me to get this chapter moving on, it really gave me a hard time with these two nuckleheads :) Any mistakes / errors that are occured grammatically….well, you have been warned, again. Enjoy!

You sat down on a chair in the corner of the forgery and watched Thorin to start working on your sword. You kept wondering what happened earlier. You were sure that you saw the same craving in Thorin´s eyes what you were feeling but now....as you watch him hammering the hot, glowing piece of metal into a shape he wanted it to be, you felt somewhat disappointed. Of what? You didn´t have any reason to feel that way. You were here to get yourself a new sword and then you could continue with your journey to Rivendell. You were good friends with the elves and especially with Elrond and you couldn´t wait to hear some elven stories that never stopped to amaze you. So, why you were having a hard time to keep yourself from crying?

Thorin didn´t glance at your direction at all, not even once. He kept his focus entirely on your forming sword. He didn´t have the luxury to be fawning over a ranger he hardly knew. So he decided to distance himself from you now that he still could. It would be best for both of you. He examined the piece of metal he was working before dipping it into the fire and started hammering it again againts the anvil with a stone cold determination. Once this sword was done, he would bit you farewell and concentrate on making his people a good life in Ered Luin. But there was a snag in that plan. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t shake that odd feeling in his chest and it started to frustrate him even more to the point where that feeling was so thick, you could almost touch it.

The air in the forgery was stifling, you were sweating but couldn´t get yourself to move outside to get some fresh air. You were deep in your thoughts, playing that scene over and over again in your head. Did you offende him unknowingly? Did you say or do something wrong? You must have done something, why else Thorin would be suddenly so distant and cold towards you. Absent-mindedly you watched him from the corner of your eye how his muscles flexed everytime he lifted the hammer and hit with calculated precision to the metal. God, he was so sexy looking that you could feel your panties starting to moist. No!Not going there again! Sighing you finally decided to go out, it was going to take some time before Thorin was finished and you needed to cool your head. "I´m going out for a bit." you announced standing up and glanced him. Thorin didn´t look up, just nodding to let you know he had heard you. Honestly, were all dwarves this quick to changing their moods? You huffed and walked outside feeling annoyed. You took a deep breath and looked around. It was almost midday and more people was now on the streets chatting cheerfully carrying their belongings. You brightened up a little and started walking searching some place to get something to eat.

Thorin threw his hammer against the wall angrily. What on Mahal´s name was wrong with him? Everytime he saw you moving from the corner of his eye his concentration was cracking, when he heard you sighing it went straight to his groins and the frustration grew even more tense in his body. And when you had got up, telling him that you were gonna go out with that exasperated tone of yours, he wanted to grap your face and kiss you with passion and let you know that he wasn´t going to allow you to talk to him with that tone. But the way you completely ignored him when you were sitting in that chair and the way you stormed out the forgery told him that the lust that was there few hours ago weren´t there anymore. So why would he care what you were doing? Sighing he sat down putting his elbows to his knees dropping his head into his hands. Women. Why they had to be so damn comblicated?

You sat on the table bowl of stew and bread in front of you. You were starving and dig right in to your food. The tavern called Stonehaven you had found was quite nice and cosy, merry sounding people sat around you. The keeper was little chuppy, grey haired old lady who reminded you of your grandmother. You couldn´t hold out a smile when she had tapped your hand and said that you were looking like scrawny little squirrel and had handed you bowl full of food. Well, you hadn´t eat properly in weeks so no wonder she had said that to you. Two tables away sat couple of men who were whispering with each other. When you weren´t paying attention, they sat down on your table giving you quite a disturbing smirk. It wasn´t the first time when some men tried to seek your company. Mentally preparing yourself what was going to happen next, you took a deep breath and grapped on to your hunting knife that was hanging on your waist. "Hello there tootsie. Want some company to your bed tonight? I promise, me and my mate can make you feel so good." that raspy voice made you want to vomit. Five minutes...for five minutes you wished to be left alone. Was it really too much to ask? "Sorry fellas, but I´m not that kinda girl. You might want to seek your bed partner somewhere else." Your answer didn´t please him and he took a firm hold of your wrist and stared you down...or tried anyway. But you couldn´t care less about his wanna-be-badass attitude. You had faced far more worst than couple of horny men in the past so you were unimpressed. Swiftly you took your hunting knife and with one sweeping motion your knife take a contact with his cheek. Shocked he jumped up and backed away from you with a yelp covering his cheek with his hand. " I don´t like repeating myself." you snarled staring at the men with a deadly look on your face. "This isn´t over girl. I`ll come back and when I do, you`ll wish that you should have accepted my offer." Rolling your eyes you put your knife back and return to your stew. Males. Honestly, why they have to be so damn irritating?

Thorin had been working on your sword quite a while now and feeling that he needed a break he set the unfinished sword aside and grapped a towel wiping his face. Frustration starting to build up in his body again, he decided that he needed release it somehow. He took his sword from a rack and walked out towards the forest.   
He didn´t know how long he had been in the woods hitting his sword ruthlessly against the poor spruce but his anger didn´t seem to disappear no matter how much force he used or how wildly he swayed his sword. He was breathing heavily, his robust frame indicated that he was fuming, eyes fixed on the tree trunk. "By Mahal´s name, why??" he bellowed and hit the tree again with all his might. The shout echoed through the quiet forest, scaring a few chaffinchs to fly from their resting place elsewhere. He had never been this angry. The feelings towards you was almost feral, something he hadn´t never felt before and he didn´t know how to deal with it or how to handle the situation. Too many emotions was running through him at the moment....anger, frustration, confusion, uncertainty and he was sure he was suffocating because it was suddenly difficult to breath. Why? Why he was feeling this way? Tilting his head and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes trying desperately to calm himself. But it wasn´t working and before he could think straight, he swayed his sword again with burning look in his blue eyes.

You had been practicing your archery in the woods after you´d finished your dinner, when you heard angry shouts coming from somewhere in the forest. At first you ignored it and lifted your bow and arrow taking aim to the pinetree where already you had loose three arrows and was about to do it again, when that outraged noise was echoed again. What on earth was going on? You frowned and walk to the tree pulling the arrows off of it´s trunk and put them back to the guiver, then turned on your heels and started to walk towards the noise cautiously, bow and arrow, that you didn´t get to shoot, on your hands ready to defend yourself if the situation was to get dangerous. When you got to a small clearing, on the opposite side you saw someone taking his anger towards a tree. You walked about half-way before stopping and tilted your head little amused. Not that the situation was funny at all but you couldn´t help a small giggle escaping from you. "What that poor tree ever did to you?" you asked trying your very best not to burst out laughing. But when the person turns around hearing you his sword raised up ready for a fight, your first instinct was to take aim at him to warn him not to attack or you would shoot.  
You stared at each other with intense look on your face. Suddenly you recognize those eyes but it´s different kind of look than first time when you gazed upon those clear blue eyes. The gaze was hard and cold, full of anger. "Thorin?" your voice was thick from the emotions that crashed through you at that very moment when you saw those beautiful eyes of his.   
Thorin blinked and seemed to notice that it was you who was aiming an arrow towards his head. He lowered his sword slowly and raised his free hand signalling that he didn´t mean any harm. He also realized that the minute he was looking at you, his anger was starting to fade away. That was odd, considering that you were the very reason in the first place what made him angry. Sighing he layed his sword against the tree trunk and turned to look at you. " I think we need to talk." his voice was quiet and low.  
You lowered your bow, putting the arrow to your guiver and walked over to stand in front of him. " Yes...I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to sit down to talk about your feelings toward each other but your moment is interrupted by someone you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, third part of this story. enjoy!

Thorin had no idea how begin to explain his feelings for you. Well, how could he? He himself didn´t know what was going on inside his head, let alone in his heart. But he owned you an explanation so he was going to to try. You both sat below the spruce and he watched as you rolled a blade of grass between your fingers. _" I don´t honestly know what is going on between us but it´s something I can´t deny, no matter how hard I try."_ Thorin finally broke the silence hoping that by the time this conversation was over, you would still be with him. He can´t help but to wish that maybe...just maybe....the feeling was mutual.

You turn your head to look at him and didn´t expect to see Thorin to look so lost, so helpless. This situation was something he couldn´t control and clearly it terrifies him. You shift your position so you´re sitting facing Thorin directly. _" Like there´s some invisible force pulling you and you just can´t seem to be able to fight it? "_ you ask softly searching for his eyes. Have you misread him? Do you dare to hope that Thorin was feeling as strongly as you were? Suddenly you remembered something your mother had told you when you were still a child. Dwarves have their Ones and it meant that they loved only once and when they found their One, the feeling toward them was so strong, you were helpless against it. Once the bond was created, it lasted through their whole lifes and if lucky their souls joined together even after death. It always sounded like a fairytale to you, but now...maybe it wasn´t just a fairytale. Maybe it was true and you had just found yours although you weren´t a dwarf.

Thorin stared at you with disbelief look on his face. Slowly his lips curled up to the most breathtaking smile you had ever seen. He lifted his hand and stroke your cheek gently. If this was a dream, please Mahal, just little longer. Let it last just a little longer. **"Akhûnith"** Thorin whispered rubbing his nose against yours. **"Kurdûh zu, Gimlelul."** He kept looking into your eyes and briefly brushed your lips with his before he withdrew asking silently for your permission. Seeing that you lowered your gaze onto his lips, it was all the answer he needed. He pressed his lips on yours lifting his hand into your hair tilting your head to the angle he wanted. When he was satisfied with the angle he deepend the kiss gradually enjoying the feeling of your soft lips against his. He heard a soft moan escaping from your mouth and that little voice aroused him even more and he wanted to know how many times he could coax that sexy sound from you and how many different ways. Thorin started to shift so he could lay on top of you. Before you knew it, you were laying on your back and Thorin was hovering over you never really breaking the kiss that was evolving quite aggressive by the second. He lowered himself making still sure he didn´t crush you with his weight. Your hands wandered through his silky dark hair while his explored your body surpisingly gently. Just when Thorin´s hands was about to slip inside your tunic, there was a sound of a stick been stepped on and that got Thorin to jerk his head up with an alarmed look on his face.

You followed his gaze to the other side of the clearing and saw two men appearing from the bushes. Oh hell no! You recognized one of them immediately. He was the very same jackass from the tavern. Just your luck, you sighed and watched as Thorin got up straightening his clothes and took a hold of his sword. This could get ugly but they looked like they were dipped in a barrel full of ale. When a gust of wind blew in your direction, you sniffed your nose. Nope, scratch that. They have definitely been marinated in it you concluded by the way they smelled. But considering how wasted they were, reasoning with them was out of the question. As you got up Thorin was standing in front of you protectively with a posture that would had scared any other person out of their wits. But not these guys, they were too drunk or too stupid to notice the obvious sign that they were about to walk into a very dangerous situation.

 _"Hello again tootsie."_ the same man from earlier slurred as he tried to keep himself from falling to his knees. If the situation weren´t grave, you would have laughed at the scene in front of you. _"You know these men?"_ a deep growl hit your ears and you looked at Thorin who was looking at you over his shoulder a dark gleam in his eyes. You bit you lower lip before answering to him. _"Sort of...these two gave me a little trouble at the tavern earlier where I was eating. That´s how he got that cut on his left cheek."_ you pointed toward a man who had quite a nasty looking wound on his face. _"I told you I would come back and make you regret what you did...!"_ man said as he stopped and took support from his mate so he could stand properly. _"Sorry fellas...can´t see that happening."_ you shrugged and rolled your eyes. _"Stop taunting them. Or are you that eager to pick a fight?"_ Thorin hissed taking a step forward. _"No, but these two really are getting to my nerves."_

Suddenly the man with a cut on his face lunged toward you with an axe in his hand. Wow! You had never seen someone to sober up that fast. Luckily Thorin had fast reflexes and he managed to raise his sword in time to block the attack. As Thorin was fighting with his opponent, you saw the second man taking a knife from his pocket and charged toward him. You quickly took your bow and arrow, aimed and shoot the arrow right in the man´s shoulder. The man shouted in pain falling to his knees and raised his hand to stop the bleeding. _"Do that again and the next one goes right between your eyes."_ you growled taking aim with a second arrow. Man grunted and lowered his gaze. You turned your attention to Thorin just in time to see him swaying his sword knocking the axe from the man´s hands and it fell to the ground.Thorin kicked him in the stomach quite hard and the man fell on his back and next thing he saw was the tip of Thorin´s sword on his throat. _"Let me make this very clear...You will never bother this lady ever again. If I hear that you did, if I see that you do, I will cut your head right off from your shoulders."_ Thorin´s voice is low, dark and has a dangerous edge on it. Man scrambles to his feet and starts running as fast as he can leaving his friend behind to defend himself. The other man slowly gets up and with a pained look on his face starts walking toward the town to find a healer.

You walk to Thorin´s side and touch his shoulder. _"Are you alright?"_ Thorin is clearly seething with controlled anger. He takes a deep breath and turnes to face you. When he sees that you are alright his expression is soften and he wrappes his arms around your waist kissing your forehead. _"Yes, I´m alright."_ he whispers closing his eyes. He will never let anyone to hurt you, he will protect you even with his life if he have to.

_"Let´s go back. I have to finish your sword."_

_"Good idea."_

But when you get back Thorin suddenly picked you up to his arms after he had placed his sword back to the rack. _"Thorin!"_ you couldn´t stop laughing. _"I want to get this done first before get to work."_ He walks to upstairs and places you on to a stool and gets behind you.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Just hold still._ "

You can feel him running his fingers through your hair and the feeling makes you want to purr. Your eyelids are starting to feel heavy and you enjoy the feeling of Thorin´s gentle touch on your hair. Thorin makes sure there´s no knots in your soft hair before he separates few section of it and starts to braid it. His movements are swift and clearly practiced as he works silently. He stops by the end of the braid and takes something from his pocket. You can feel that Thorin clips something to hold the braid together. You raise your hand and take a hold of your new braid and examine the silver bead that is fastened at the end of your braid. You turn to look Thorin who is looking at you affectionately. You don´t need to ask what is the meaning of it...you know. Thorin has made a courting braid in your hair with his beads on it.

 **"Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud ashmâkhî dhi zurkur ughuashâhu"** Thorin whispers gazing down at you all the adoration and love he possesses toward you.

You can´t stop smiling as tears start to form in your eyes. You understand khuzdul quite well, thanks to your grandfather who had learned it through his many travels around the Middle-Earth and he teached it to you as well with a permission from the dwarf lord who has teached that language to him so long ago that you didn´t no longer remembered the lord´s name. But it didn´t matter as you silently thank him and looked up in Thorin´s eyes. **"Khagholel ´izugh."** Your answer got Thorin´s eyes go wide and for a moment he didn´t know how to react. You chuckled and told him how you knew the secret language of the dwarves. _"You are full of surpises_ **amrâlimê**." Thorin wrappes his arms around you and nuzzles his nose in to your neck. You hummed and rest your chin on his shoulder. _"You have no idea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translation:
> 
> "Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud ashmâkhî dhi zurkur ughuashâhu"  
> A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure.
> 
> "Khagholel ´izugh."  
> Bluest of blue eyes
> 
> "Akhûnith"  
> Little one
> 
> "Amrâlimê"  
> My love


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin hears the rumors that his father might be still alive, so he decides to go look for him. You want to go with him but Thorin disagrees and you two end up fighting about it.

You weren´t sure if a person could die from too much happiness but right now, you didn´t care. Thorin had just two weeks ago give you his courting braids to you and five days after that he presented you brand new sword as your courting gift. The sword was so beautiful. It´s black hilt was honoring your ancestry. 6-pointed star was crafted in it with silver and words: “ranger of the North” were bedded next to the star. In the blade itself, Thorin had crafted his oath to you in khuzdul and that made you almost crying:

 **Bâheluh** friend of all friends

 **Atamanel** breath of all breaths 

 **Mudûmel** comfort of all comforts

 **Âzyungel** love of loves 

 **Nê kikûn inthir** Never forget

 

In the next month you two moved from Caryd Luin to Ered Luin to built your lifes. You were happy there, but something was troubling Thorin. One night you decided to ask him what it was that kept him awake almost every night. Thorin was sitting in his chair next to the fireplace in your shared bedchamber goblet in his hand and stared at the fire deep in thoughts. You were standing at the doorway wondering if you should just leave him alone this time but his low honey like voice vibrated through the air. _“Y/N, what is it amrâlimê?”_ Sighing you entered the room and walked to the chair next to Thorin and sat down. _“Something is troubling you Thorin. I can see it.”_ you said quietly gazing to the fireplace. You heard a little chuckle and turned your head to look at him. _“That obvious huh?”_ Thorin had amused look on his face when he glanced at you and then returned his gaze to the fire.

Quietness fell in the room, you waited patiently, you knew that if Thorin wanted you to know what was in his mind, he would tell you. Thorin took a sip from his goblet and sighed. _“ I have heard rumors that my father was seeing somewhere in the wild near Dunland.”_ You had heard the stories about Thorin´s father gone missing after the battle of Azanulbizar but you thought that Thrâin was dead but clearly Thorin did not. He still had hope that his father would be alive. _“Let me guess…You want to go look for him?”_ you finally said glancing Thorin from the corner of your eye. Thorin looked at you solemnly before nodding his head. He hoped that you of all people would understand his reasons. He had to do this. Too long he had suffered with the guilt, the nightmares and now someone claims that Thrâin was seeing alive wandering in the wilderness. It was his duty as his son and as a prince to go find him. _“Alright…”_ He heard your quiet word. _“But I´m coming with you.”_

Hearing that Thorin jerked his head to look at you. _“No, you´re not.”_ he said seriously and gave you a look that should have been warning enough to drop the subject at that. But you were stubborn when you got something stuck in your head and that stubborness sometimes could overrun even stubborness of dwarves. But what you didn´t know that if Thorin wanted something to happen his way, he wasn´t the kind of dwarf to back off. And you also didn´t know his temper well enough yet either, otherwise you would have shut your mouth under that intense gaze he was giving you. _“Yes I am. I know the wilderness of Dunland quite well. I can help you tracking down your father.”_ You tried to reason with him but Thorin wasn´t hearing any of that. _"No. You are not coming with me. **End of discussing!“**_ he was getting angry and you saw it but you were getting annoyed. _"And why not?”_ You stood up crossing your arms staring Thorin with vexed look in your eyes. You didn´t understand why he was telling you no, you were a ranger who had spend half of your life in the wilderness for crying out loud! With your skills finding Thorin´s father would be easier.

Thorin got up slowly from his chair, placing the goblet to a little round table between the two chairs and turned to look at you. The mere look that he gave you was enough to make you shiver but not in a good way. Not this time. You could see that Thorin was starting to get furius as he took one step toward you, like a predator closing in at it´s prey. You didn´t like it but it was too late to back down. You wanted Thorin to see your point of view in this. _“I´m going to say this one more time so you better listen young lady.”_ Thorin´s voice was deep, much deeper than usually and you could hear underneath that calm tone that anger was seething, ready to explode if poked enough. **"You. Are. Not. Coming.“** Thorin emphasized every word as he got closer to you. _"And I´m going to ask one more time…why not?”_ you were playing with fire now, but you couldn´t help it. You needed to know why Thorin was denying your help.

Thorin stopped right in front of you and now you could feel his anger as it radiated from his body. _“ Because you´re woman, you´re my woman, my One and I need you to be safe. I can´t go around in the wild trying to find my father and worrying about your safety at the same time.”_ Thorin explained through his gritted teeth fisting his hands as he tried so hard not to utterly loose control and go into full force of his rage.

You let your hands fall to your sides as you stared at your beloved in shock. Have you heard him right? Of all the people, you didn´t expect to hear that reasoning from him…not from Thorin. Slowly anger started to fill your head as you saw red and you lowered your head while keeping your gaze on Thorin´s eyes. That little movement didn´t go unnoticed by him as he could feel the air in the room changing. _“You just didn´t say that….did you?”_ you said quietly dangerous tone in your voice. But Thorin was unfazed. Little growl from you didn´t scare him. _“You heard me quite well missy. As I said before, we´re not discussing this any further. You´re **NOT** coming with me.“_ Thorin growled, getting tired of this situation. _"Because I´m a woman?”_ you asked mockingly tilting your head. Thorin sighed, he saw where this was going. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers he answered slowly trying to stay calm. _“No, that´s not how I meant it.”_

 _“Really? Please do tell how you meant it then?”_ you snarled.

_“Y/N, you´re not gaining anything with this. You´re not coming and that´s that.”_

You wanted to scream. While in your head you knew exactly how he had meant it, he just wanted you to be safe, you had just nearly escaped from the grasp of pack of orcs when you had travelled alone and that was very close call as you had told Thorin. And he didn´t want to see that happening again…in front of him. So, you kind of understood his reasoning…but…in your heart…You were far too furious to care about his reasoning. You had been always so proud you been one of the rangers and now Thorin was disparaging your skills because you were…woman?!

 _“I think it´s best that tonight we sleep in separate rooms. You need to calm yourself.”_ that was all Thorin said to you before stepping around you and walked out from the room closing the door behind him. At that moment you let out outraged yell and threw the goblet against the closed door. The nerve of that dwarf! Staring at the door for few minutes you took deep breath and closed your eyes. _“I´m not going? Well…we see about that now won´t we…”_ you thought to yourself and changed in to your nightgown. You crawled in your bed which now felt little too big and cold when Thorin wasn´t lying next to you.

Thorin was in the sitting room writing a letter for you. He didn´t see any other way to solve this because you clearly weren´t listening his explanations. Leaving the letter in the kitchen table, he then went to his study, packed his bag, changed his clothes to more suitable for travelling and took his weapons. As quietly as he could, he left closing the door behind him and looked up to the night sky exhaling the breath he didn´t know he was holding in. The air was cold and Thorin pulled his cloak´s hood on his head and started to walk toward the wilderness. Some day you would understand why he did this, he hoped. Soon enough the darkness swallowed him leaving you sleep peacefully in your bed, clueless at he had done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has left you behind but are you going to do as he askes of you?

You stood in the middle of your kitchen staring at the letter in your hand. You couldn´t believe that Thorin would do something like this…just to prove a point. That bastard! Tears of anger was falling from your cheek to the letter smearing some of the words written in it. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes for a minute. Just calm down girl. You took a deep breath and let your gaze fall back to the letter.

 

_Amrâlimê,_

_The time you read this, I´ll be gone to look for my father. I´m sorry I have to do this but_

_I don´t see any other way. You weren´t going to listen my reasoning why I don´t want you to_

_come with me. Yes, you are a ranger and had dealt with the dangers of the wild long before you met_

_me but I need you try to look this from my point of view. I love you, you´re more than just a skilled warrior to me…._

_you´re the very person I want to live my life with, to raise my family, to grow old with and if you come with me, there´s_

_very high chance that that´s not going happen. Please try to understand. I´m doing this because I want to keep you safe,_

_I need you to be safe. The only reason I´m able to leave you is the thought that you´re home waiting for me and I have every_

_reason to come back to you. I´ll sent you a raven when I´m able to find any information of my father. I love you._

_Forever yours_

_Thorin_

 

You did understand why he left but it didn´t make you feel any better. It felt like Thorin didn´t trust you, didn´t have enough faith in you to allow you to follow him. Well, you weren´t the type of person who would just sit tight in home like a good little wife. You had decided last night that you were going and that was exactly what you were gonna do. So you turned around and wentto your room and started packing. Good thing about been a ranger, you knew how to travel light so carrying stuff wouldn´t slow you down when you were tracking Thorin. You took your bow and arrows, put your new sword on your waist and walked out the house. Putting your hood over your head you went on your ranger mode heading out into the wilderness.

It had been a long day and Thorin felt the need to stop for the night. He chose a safe spot just under quite large rock just before forest´s clearing. There was cavity under the rock, enough room to Thorin to fit in and try to sleep. He started a small fire so he could eat and sat down wondering how you did take his letter. He was pretty sure, you were angry at first but hoped that once that anger had subsided you would understand why he had to do it. Sighing he lifted his gaze toward the night sky. Once this journey was done, he would marry you, screw the courting costumes, he had waited long enough to find his One. That thought in his mind he finally pull into his bedroll inside the cavity and try to get some sleep. Little did he know that the very person he was missing so terribly, was watching over his sleep little further behind.

You were sitting under a tree watching Thorin move to get some much needed rest. It didn´t take long you to catch him but after you had think it over, it would propably be best that Thorin didn´t know about your presens….not yet anyway. He would just try to talk you out of it and return back to Blue Mountains. Yeah, like that was gonna happen. So you silently followed him keeping the distance far enough that he wouldn´t notice that someone was on his trail. You kept looking back and forward into the sky and toward the spot where Thorin was sleeping. Owls and crickets were the only things that disturbed the quietness of the night. It was so peaceful. You had almost forgot what it felt like…to sit in the middle of nowhere, gazing at the starry sky and listen to the creatures of the night making their songs to be heard. You smiled feeling little melancholy about it. How simple life had been back then, before you met Thorin. Not that it was complicated with him but never before you didn´t have to justify your actions and your wants to anybody. And when you´d been questioned by Thorin that he weren´t going to allow you to come along, you were stunned. Sure, you get the reasons behind that but still…never before you´d been in a situation where you had to explain yourself why you were worthy enough to do something you wanted to do and that hurt a little. You grimaced at the memory what Thorin had said to you night before. You were gonna kick his ass for that that´s for sure. Pulling your cloak little tighter around you, you decided to get some sleep.

The next day was frustrating, although Thorin didn´t noticed that you were trailing him, he didn´t seem to notice either how many close calls he had all day long. If it weren´t for your quick reflexes with your bow and arrows, he would be long dead already. You were currently in the middle of the Dunland when a small pack of orcs crossed Thorin´s path. Thorin stopped in his tracks and glanced at the orcs. There were 20, maybe 25 orcs around him, looking at him like a piece of meat, dark gleam in their eyes. **“What do we have here?”** one of the orcs spoked in their black speech which made Thorin´s skin crawl. **“Thorin Oakenshield, runt of the fallen king.”** another one laughted taking out his weapon. Thorin dropped his travelling bag and draw his own sword, no way in hell he was going to die in the hands of a orc! Just as four of them charged forward Thorin was able to block their attack and kill one of them on the spot. But clearly the orcs wanted to play dirty. While others kept Thorin busy, few of them tried to sneak behind him.

You were watching that scene from your lookout, wide and high boulder where you had climbed when you heard the commotion. Your heart leaped in to your throat when you kept watching and finally you decided that you had seen enough. Thorin could yell at you all he wanted after this was over but right now you focused to keep your lover alive. So when the orcs behind him attacked, you raised your bow and shoot the arrow to the chest of the nearest orc. Thorin was surprised to say the least but was forced to concentrate to his opponent in front of him. You kept shooting your arrows until every single orc was dead. Only then you jumped down from the boulder and walked in front of Thorin.

He stared at you angrily. _“I thought I specifically said that you were not coming with me.”_

 _“You know…simple thank you would be nice…”_ you said tilting your head to the side leaning against your bow.

_“What?”_

_“I said, a simple….”_ you started again but were cut off.

_“I heard you!”_

_“Then why did you ask?”_ you teased him with amused look on your face.

Thorin clenched his jaw trying to calm down. He couldn´t believe you were following him! After that letter where he told you the very reasons why he didn´t want you to come. _“ I had everything under control.”_ he growled looking at you with his piercing blue eyes. _“ Well… not from where I was watching it wasn´t…under control..”_ you chuckled, clearly not worried about the warning look Thorin was giving you. _“ Besides, I have come this far. I´m not turning back now so….looks like you´re stuck with me.”_ You just had to rub it in.

 _“Y/N…._ ” Thorin´s voice dropped low indicating that he wasn´t messing around and that he was very angry with you. That worked this time and you stepped back holding your arms in the air, although you wanted to kick his butt to Erebor and back, this wasn´t the time to do that.

Thorin knew that sending you back would mean that you were forced to take on an enemy alone, you were lucky not to crossed paths nothing dangerous while following him here, but that luck not might hold very long. It rarely did in the wild. _“ Fine. You´re coming…But…you´re going to do exactly what I tell you to do.”_ he warned with deep voice that told you to take it seriously this time. _“ If I tell you to run,and not looking back…that you will do, no questions asked. Am I making myself clear?”_

You didn´t say anything, just nodded. Without saying anything more, Thorin took his bag and sword, starting to walk toward Bree hearing you silently following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There´s no sign of Thorin´s father and so you two are heading toward Bree and stumble upon unexpected stranger. That encounter sets your fate to another path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end of yours and Thorin´s past how you two met, after that we´ll see where your future goes.

You two kept walking, talking to any people who was passing by but no word was heard from Thorin´s father. He was getting frustrated when days was turning to weeks, weeks to months and still no sign of Thrâin or even a word. When you finally decided to make camp because it was getting too dark to keep going, Thorin was distant, quiet and moody. Although you understood why he was like that, his mood was starting to get quite catchy and you could feel your mood to come dark as well. _"Thorin, talk to me. It doesn´t do any of us any good if you keep sulking."_ you finally broke the silence and watched as he glared at you under his lashes but didn´t say anything. So you tried another approach. _"I know you´re frustrated to this situation but maybe....."_ you paused, because you really didn´t want to bring forth this alternative but it was starting to look like it was possibility that who ever started the rumors about his father been alive was mistaken or even lying.

Thorin knew what you were gonna say and sighing shaked his head. _"I know."_ he finally said keeping his eyes fixed on the fire, he didn´t want to admit that he was so hopeful about the fact that he might find his father at last and learn what had happened all those years ago, what happened to him that he didn´t even considered the possibility that those rumors might be false. But he was too stubborn and proud to admit that to you out loud. He felt you moving closer to him and resting your head against his shoulder. Little smile was forming to his face as he tilted his head resting his cheek against the top of your head. _"Could you do something for me?"_ you asked sleepily. Thorin merely hummed and waited what it was you wanted him to do. _"Would you sing for me?"_ Small chuckle escaped from him as he agreed to that. He sang you the old dwarven lullaby that was passed on generation after generation.

 

"Atkâtul, mudûmur

Khama Mahal bakhuz murukhzu

Ambarzu mulhûkh

Atkâtul, mudûmur Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg

Undu gimil

Atkâtul, mudûmur "

 

As Thorin´s deep and soft voice lulled you to sleep you thought briefly how lucky you were to have such a man in your life. Thorin wrapped his arms around you and carefully guided you to lay down beside him and covered you with his fur coat so you wouldn´t feel cold. He then threw couple of blocks into the fire and took more comfortable position and lifted his gaze to the black sky filled with diamond like stars. Although he was against it that you should come along, now he actually was happy that you were there sleeping next to him, easing his mind when he was grumby or frustrated. It was only couple of days of walk before they would reach to Bree and have a decent meal and soft bed where he could....well, better not think about those kind of activities just yet, otherwise he would not be able to concentrate to keep watch while you slept.

It was raining hard when you two finally reached Bree and looked for place to make a stop and eat something. Thorin had a odd feeling that you were been followed and quite frankly so were you. You two shared a look under your hoods and kept walking until Thorin saw sign of Prancing Pony and guided you through the doorway. You were glad that you finally got out from the rain, you felt soaked and sought out the table nearest to the fireplace. Thorin sat beside you placing his sword to lean against the table while you shook off your cloak. When you had ordered your dinner you noticed two men staring at your way and it gave you the chills, that kind of look wasn´t never a good sign. Just as Thorin started to eat he saw those two as well but this time they started to move. You lifted an eyebrow at him little smirk dancing on your lips as you watched Thorin´s hand gradually move toward the hilt of his sword. But before either of you could do anything, a stranger sat down in front of Thorin and you turned your heads little surpised. You glanced then at the two men who made hasty exit whispering something along the way. _"MInd if I join you? I´ll have the same."_ the man says and motioned to the young waitress what was in Thorin´s plate. You turned your attention back to the man quite curiously. Who was this fellow? _"I should introduce myself, my name is Gandlaf, Gandalf the Grey."_ Thorin´s expression told you that he knew the man and by the looks of it wasn´t alarmed that much so you too relaxed. _"I know who you are."_ Thorin said quietly. _"Well now....this is fine chance!"_ Gandalf was overly happy to see Thorin in the flesh in front of him and you couldn´t stop thinking why? _"What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"_

Thorin sighes and loweres his gaze to the table. _"I received a word that my father had been seeing wandering in the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him."_ You placed your hand over his offering a silent comfort which he took gladly, a fond smile on his lips and that didn´t escape from Gandalf´s eyes but didn´t ask who you were. _"Thorin, it´s been a long time since anything but a rumor was heard of Thrâin."_ Gandalf said looking little worried at the same time. _"He still lives, I´m sure of it."_ Thorin replied with quiet but firm tone in his voice. Wizard did not say anything to that and turned briefly his attention to the waitress who game to give him the plate. _"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"_ Thorin contiuned staring Gandalf straight to his eyes as he glanced up from his food. _"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I´ll say the same to you. Take back your homeland."_

Thorin gave Gandalf very sceptical look as he grapped his tankard and lifted it to his lips, but before he drank he voiced the thought that crossed his mind at that moment. _"This is no a chance meeting is it, Gandalf?"_

 _"No, it is not.The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin...that dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor."_ as Gandalf went on about bumping into some unpleasent folks Thorin was getting little irritated to this whole conversation. _"They mistook me as a vagabond."_ that line was humoring Thorin nevertheless as he chuckled little. _"I imagine they regretted that."_ Thorin gave him a side glance. Wizard then took something out of his rope and placed it on the table. Your eyes went wide. You recognized it, you have seen it couple of times in your lifetime and cold sweat started to run through your spine. _"One of them was carrying a message. It is a black speech."_ As Gandalf said those last two words, Thorin withdrew his hand as he was about to touch the parchment and looked up at the wizard. _"Promise of payment..."_ Gandalf said casually as it wasn´t that bad. _"...Of what..?"_ Thorin asked little concerned and the answer both of you heard was alarming. _"Your head."_  

_"Someone wants you dead. Thorin. You could not wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor."_

You could not believe what you were hearing. Was he serious? Reclaim Erebor? Destroy fire breathing dragon? Honestly? Was he high on something? He made it sound like a picnic at the beach on a lovely sunny day. Shaking your head you forced yourself to say nothing. It was not your place to say anything anyway, it was Thorin´s decision after all, but how you wished he had the common sense to say no to that.

_"Summon the meeting among the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."_

_"The seven armies swore their oath to the one who wields the king´s jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug!"_ Thorin hisses at Gandalf clearly not amused by the wizard´s temp to set him to the same path he did with his father. _"What if I´m to help you to reclaim it?"_ Gandalf whispers and look at you and Thorin as he already knows what his answer will be. God, you hated wizards by doing that. _"How? The Arkenstone lies half world away, buried beneath the feet of fire breathing dragon."_ Thorin replies giving him suspicious look.

_"Yes it does. And that is why we´ll need a burglar."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translation: 
> 
> “Softly now, hush
> 
> For Mahal´s hammer shall shield you
> 
> As you sleep among kings
> 
> Softly now, hush
> 
> All is well with axe and beard
> 
> Under the stars
> 
> Softly now, hush”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Gandalf in Bree, you find yourself riding toward The Shire to meet Thorin´s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have uncovered the past between our ranger and Thorin. Now we can start this new journey to see what awaits them in the future. :) I actually take ideas, suggestions from my dear readers, if you have some ideas for side stories what could happen along the way, do tell and I consider to take little detour while writing the main story :)

After Gandalf was gone, you turned to look at Thorin and hoped that he would not even consider this mad idea about going to Erebor and kill the dragon. Sure, it sounded very heroic and majestic thing to do but reality was far from heroic, it was a suicide mission. But when you saw the look on Thorin´s face, you knew he was going and there was nothing you could say or do about it. Sighing you dropped your elbows to the table and crossed your fingers in front of your face. _"So, you are going to do this?"_ Thorin turned his gaze to your face and smiled fondly. _"It´s my home....our home. Do you really need to ask me that?"_ Shaking your head you closed your eyes for minute and thought about all the dangers that was just waiting to happen if going down that road. But Thorin was right, this was his home you were talking about. How long has he dreamed to get the chance to reclaim it and built it to it´s former glory. _" You´re right...I don´t need to ask you that, just making sure that you understand that I´m coming with you."_ Thorin chuckled and was clearly amused by your statement. _"Y/N..."_

 _"Remember what happened last time you tried to stop me?"_ you wiggled your eyebrows up and down with a smirk on your lips. Thorin laughted at that point and shaked his head. He wasn´t about to do that mistake again not even if his life was depending on it. _"How can I forget? Now...we need to get ready. There´s much to do if we´re going to get this done."_ You nodded your head and stood up. _"Back to the Blue Mountains?"_ Thorin glanced at you while standing up and taking his sword. _"Aye, back to the Blue Mountains, we going to need help."_

 

You smiled fondly to those memories, it was quite ride with Thorin but you didn´t regret a thing. Now that Thorin was in the north summoning the meeting with the seven dwarf families, you had agreed to go ahead to The Shire and meet everybody else that was going to come along with the guest. It was getting dark but you figured that if you hurried, you could actually get there before it was too dark. With the click of your tongue, you urged your black stallion to canter so you would be at the hobbit´s home before midnight.

 

Bilbo was preparing his supper and was just about to start eating his cooked fish when there was a ring of his doorbell. He lifted his gaze and frowned. Who in the Eru´s name there was at the door this time of hour? He stood up and walked to the door not realising that his robe was hanging loose, not a proper way of honorable hobbit to answer the door. There was a fierce looking dwarf who turned to look at Bilbo unreadable expression on his face as he bowed slightly never breaking the eye contact as he introduced himself. _"Dwalin, at your service."_ Bilbo let´s out a small whimper as he suddenly snapped out of his daze and quickly tied his rope tighter and tried to stand tall in front of the dwarf. _"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."_

When Dwalin walked in without invitation Bilbo was getting worried of what was going on. He wasn´t strong enough to kick the warrior out, not that hobbits did that anyway but this situation was...odd...to say the least. _"D-Do we know each other?"_ Bilbo asked confused as he watched Dwalin walking further into his home. _"No. Which way laddie? Is it down here?"_ Dwalin answered gruffly looking around getting impatient. _"I-is what down where?"_ Bilbo was getting more confused by the minute. What was going on? _"Supper. He said there´d would be food."_

Hearing that Bilbo was utterly lost and couldn´t help the dubious tone is his voice when he wondered to himself. _"H-He said? Who said?"_

When he looked while Dwalin was eating his supper he suddenly jumped as Dwalin asked if there was any more of the food. Quite automatically he turned and gave last of the cooked fish to Dwalin who was pleased about it. _"I got to say that I wasn´t expecting company."_ Bilbo said while trying to understand why there was a dwarf in his kitchen when his doorbell rings again causing Dwalin to pause his eating and Bilbo to look toward the door. _"That´ll be the door."_ Dwalin said lowly but somewhat little amused.

Bilbo walked to the door once again and opened it seeing another dwarf standing there but this one wasn´t as intimidating as the first one. White-haired male smiled and bowing introduced himself. _"Balin, at your service."_ Bilbo stared at him before answering. _"Good evening."_

 _"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"_ Balin said looking up to the sky briefly before looking at the hobbit again. _"Late for what?"_ Bilbo asked but doesn´t get an answer because Balin then sees Dwalin and enters before Bilbo can do anything about it. _"Oh, evening brother."_

Great, so they were family, but it didn´t give Bilbo the answer he was so desperate to hear. What these dwarves were doing in his house? While watching their greetings and invasion to his pantry he was starting to get annoyed and decided to speak up. Not that it did any difference, since they didn´t seem to even listening to him, not until they heard word apology and both of them turned to look at the poor hobbit. _"Apology accepted."_ Balin says and turned again to adress his brother leaving Bilbo staring at them stunned when the doorbell rings again and Bilbo turned slowly not believing that this was happening to him.

When he opened the door again, there was two young looking dwarves waiting and Bilbo couldn´t stop the small whine escape from him. Blond one introduced himself first, followed by his dark haired companion.

_"Fili."_

_"Kili."_

_"At your service."_ they both said simultaneously and bowed their heads. _"You must be Mr. Boggins."_ Kili said with the wide grin on his face but Bilbo started to close the door saying hastily: _"Nope, you can´t come in, you´ve come to the wrong house."_

Kili´s confusion was quite obvious when he stopped Bilbo just in time before he could close the door and Fili wasn´t far behind. _"What? Has it been cancelled?"_

 _"No one told us."_ Fili mused taking a glance at his brother before turning his gaze to Bilbo who was utterly lost what the two young dwarves were talking about.

_"Can--? No - Nothing´s been cancelled."_

That was quite the relief to them and they barged right in without asking first. Kili was first to go in and Fili soon followed glancing Bilbo who stayed by the door vexed look on his face. While Kili took a tour in Bilbo´s cosy home Fili turned his attention to him by starting to give Bilbo his weapon collection. _"Careful with these, I just had ém sharpened."_

 _"It´s nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"_ Kili asked as he came back around and lifted his boot to the edge of the wooden chest that was standing in front of him. _"Ah, no, it´s been in the family for years. That´s my mother´s glory box, can you please not do that?!"_ Bilbo yelped and at the same time Dwalin emerged from the dining area and grapped Kili by the neck guiding him back where his brother was. _"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."_

 _"Mister Dwalin."_ Kili grinned and followed the warrior, Fili right behind him to the small area where Balin was waiting for them. _"Let´s shove this in the hallway, otherwise we´ll never get everyone in."_ Balin gives instructions and motions to the furniture in the corner. Bilbo starts to panic at this point. _"Ev--everyone? How many more are there?"_

When the doorbell rings again, Bilbo has had enough and was determined to turn down whoever is at the door. He throws Fili´s weapons to the side and angrily walks to the door speaking quite loudly. _"Oh no. No, no! There´s nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There´s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If-if-if this is some clotterd´s idea of a joke, haha, I can only say, it is very poor taste."_ Bilbo opens the door after saying those last three words with a huff and takes almost instantly quite a few steps back as group of dwarves falls to his feet, eight to be exact. When Bilbo lifted his gaze to the doorway, he sees a tall figure bending over to look inside. _"Gandalf..."_ Bilbo sighed looking fed up to this situation.

You sighed when you saw Bag End...finally, some food and rest, it´s has been rather long day. Steering your horse to the narrow path you kept looking every door you were passing, there was suppose to be a rune at the right door...but there was so many doors to look. Oh dear...this was gonna take a while. Sound of laughing and merry chatting caught your attention and you smirked, now that noise you could not mistake for a hobbit´s party. Hobbits were not that loud so guided by the noise, you found the right door and stopped your horse. Rune was shining quite clearly on it and you hopped off patting the stallion walking to the door and took a deep breath. Knock on the door caused the noise inside to come to a halt and you could hear footsteps coming closer. Little confused curly haired creature opened the door and looked up and down your form before asking politely: _"Hello, can I help you?"_ You can´t hold back a chuckle when you see the hobbit´s expression....evidently he was expecting another dwarf. _"Good evening, Mr. Baggins, I´m here for a meeting. I hope I´m not late?"_ you say politely and give him a warm smile and wait for him to let you in. Bilbo return your smile and opened the door more so you could enter. You were glad that he didn´t tell you to buzz off, considering the look on his face when the noise in his dining room took hold once again. You took off your cloak and weapons placing them aside before walking toward the merry chatting. When you entered the room everybody turned their attention to you and Gandalf gave you happy and little reliefed smile. _"Ah, dear friend you finally came."_

 _"Not that I had any choice in the matter."_ you told him little smirk dancing on your lips as you took a seat next to Balin who nodded his head and smiled. _"Now, can I introduce you to everyone."_ Gandalf said turning to look at the group of dwarves who were very curious of who you were exactly. He first pointed dwarves on the right side of the table, same side where you were sitting. _"Balin, Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori and at the end of the table we have Bombur."_ You smiled everyone and they smiled back nodding their heads. Then Gandalf pointed to the left side. _"And here we have Dwalin, Bifur, Oin, Fili and Kili."_ Again you smiled at them but it turned into a chuckle as Fili and Kili grinned at you and bowed their heads and Kili actually bumped his forehead to the table. _"Everyone, can I introduce you to Thorin´s fiance, Y/N. She is a ranger of the North. Very skilled warrior."_

Everyone gasped as they heard the words fiance and ranger. It never got old to see people´s reactions when they heard you were a ranger. Granted, when they looked at your size you weren´t exactly convincing but underestimating you gave you the upper hand and you were used it so...if it gave you cutting edge, you were more than happy to take it. _"So you know our uncle?"_ Kili cut short your thoughts and you turned your gaze at him and small smile danced on your face. _"Yes I do, quite well."_ That´s when Fili smacked his brother on the back of his head causing you and everyone else to laugh. _"Idiot. Of course she knows him. She´s his fiance."_ Rubbing his head Kili muttered something that only you could vaguely hear. _"I knew that."_

Before long dwarves were laughing and having a good time and while you ate, you couldn´t help but to laugh as well at their little antics. They were very merry people once you got to know them. But Bilbo wasn´t happy at all and kept chasing them complaining about....well, everything they did, he was near having a stroke, poor fellow. Shaking your head you thought that this journey was going be quite interesting one indeed with this lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a good time at Bilbo´s house but poor hobbit isn´t and his little antics are quite entertaining until Thorin shows up.

Dwarves were having a good time and you enjoyed their company as well but in your mind you had to admit that you´re missing Thorin. Just then you heard Bilbo complaining to Gandalf again _. "I don´t want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There´s mud trod into the carpet, they´ve pi-pillaged the pantry. I´m not even going to tell you what they´ve done in the bathroom. They´ve all but destroyed the plumbing. I don´t understand what they´re doing in my house!"_ You shook your head but didn´t say anything, part of you understood why Bilbo was so agitated. Dwarves were not exactly the cleanest or well-mannered bunch in Middle-Earth but Gandalf was right about one thing: they are quite merry gathering, once you get used to them. Bilbo was nearly hyperventilating when Ori came stand next to him and asked him about his plate. Fili appeared in front of them and you watch them quite curiously. _"Here you go Ori, give it to me."_ Fili took the plate from Ori and before Bilbo could say anything, he threw it to Kili, who then threw it behind his back to Bifur who was already standing in the kitchen and catches the plate not even looking. Now this was going to get interesting as you watched dwarves throwing plates, bowls and utensils to each other and quite the accuracy threw them to the sink so Bifur could wash them. Gandalf was trying to find some place to sit down and managed to duck just in time so the flying plates wouldn´t hit him in the head. Poor Bilbo was having a heart-attack right about now as you saw his pale face when he was looking in horror what was going on. _"Excuse me, that´s my mother´s West Farthing crockery, it´s over a hundred years old!"_ But nobody was listening to him and started to rhythmically drumming the table with utensils and their fists and that caused Bilbo to have another tantrum. _"And can-can you not do that? You´ll blunt the knifes!"_

Bofur was amused by that statement. _"Ooh,did you hear that lads? He says we´ll blunt the knifes."_ As if that was a cue, you heard Kili starting to sing at this point and catching plates as they were threw at him by Fili.

 

_"Blunt the knifes, bent the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That´ll what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

You were having fun just watching dwarves singing and cleaning the table as they went on. You even started clapping your hands in rhythm and that excited the dwarves even more. It was not long when the whole house was resound with they song.

 

_"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you´ve finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_\---_

_That´s what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

 

As dwarves finished they song Bilbo comes to the kitchen quite angry just to discover that the dishes were all stacked neatly and cleanly and they were laughing merrily along with you. But suddenly a loud knock on the door interruptes your happy time and everyone falls silent. Gandalf looks at you briefly before getting up. _"He´s here."_

Gandalf opened the door and everybody gathered around him to greed their leader. As the door is opened, Thorin turned his gaze slightly up and greeted the wizard. _"Gandalf."_

You could recognise that deep, baritone voice anywhere and you could not stop a warm smile rising up to your face. At first you thought about rushing over to him and jump into his arms but you reconsidered that as you watched your companions bowing their heads to Thorin and showing their respect and so, you decided to wait. As Thorin stepped in he started to take his cloak off of him and kept speaking. _"I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn´t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."_ Bilbo comes forward and is quite stunned by that remark. _"Mark? There´s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"_ Low and quiet chuckle escapes from you. With this little fellow this journey was going to get quite entertaining. Then you heard Gandalf speaking to Bilbo. _"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."_

Thorin crosses his arms into his chest and turned to look at Bilbo closely and quite critically before starting to circle the poor hobbit. _"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"_ Thorin asked with low tone and stopped in front of him waiting for an answer. _"Pardon me?"_ Bilbo asked feeling suddenly quite nervous when Thorin was circling him. _"Axe or sword? What´s your weapon of choice?"_

 _"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that´s relevant."_ Bilbo then answered little proudly and you can´t stop yourself from snickering. Oh this was going be so entertaining indeed. Thorin´s expression wasn´t that impressed and small smirk was forming into his lips. _"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."_ saying that he turnes around and walkes to the dining area but you caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he stopped in his tracks. He smiled at you warmly and bows to you lighty. _"Y/N."_ You knew that with this many people around him, he can´t show you affection as much as if you were alone, but you could read his emotions in his eyes when he was intently looking at you. He was missing you as much you were missing him. You smiled right back at him and bowed your head in return. _"Thorin."_ Chuckling lightly to your answer he then turned and walked to the table and sat down. It was time for the meeting.

As Thorin was eating rest of them talked to him and you listened quietly their exchange. _"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"_ Balin asked and everyone´s attention shifted to their leader. _"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."_ Thorin answered lowly but you could tell, something was wrong and then Dwalin voiced your silent question. _"What to the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"_ To that, Thorin loweres his gaze briefly to the table before scans the entire group and gives them answer they didn´t expect. _"They will not come."_ Everyone looks disappointed and murmurs quietly how displeased they were. _"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."_ Thorin continued and now you could feel the disappointment in the air.

As they kept talking back and forward you silently look around and started to wonder, if this was such a good idea anymore now that the seven dwarven families had denied they help in this. Your thoughts are cut off when you heard Bofur telling Bilbo what a dragon was. Oh boy, here we go. Bilbo was looking little concerned at that but kept his cool, at least that what it looked like at the moment. _"Yes, I know what a dragon is."_

Suddenly Ori jumped up and tried to sound brave but you could see that he was little shaking. _"I´m not afraid! I´m up for it. I´ll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."_ How cute, you thought but then Dori grapped his brother by the arm and yanked him back down. _"Sit down!"_

 _"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."_ Balin says and you can´t really argue with that. He had a point. But not everyone agreed to that and a small argument was starting to form before Fili hit his hand to the table. _"We may be few in number, but we´re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"_

 _"And you forget, we have wizard in our side. Gandalf had killed hundreds of dragons in his time."_ Kili continued and when you heard that, you turned your amused gaze toward the wizard who was getting little uncomfortable at oncoming subject. Even Thorin was looking at him giving him amused gaze of his own. But when he refused to give them a number just how many dragons he had killed, the fight was on and Bilbo was trying to get his voice to be heard but it had no effect. You were shaking your head swiping your face with your hand and sighed.

But then you saw that Thorin jumped up in anger and bellowed with a voice even you haven´t heard in a while and that made you jump a little. **"Shazara!"**

Everyone falls quiet in a heartbeat and turned to look at Thorin who standing at the end of the table. _"If we have read the signs, do you not think others will read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"_ Everyone cheers after that speech and you smile at their enthusiasm.

There wasn´t much that you could do with this meeting so after a while you decided to get some air, after all it sounded like this was going to take awhile and you trusted that Thorin knew what he was doing, so you slipped away and went to outside and sat down on the bench looking at the night sky. You didn´t understand why Gandalf had chosen that little hobbit to be the burglar quite honestly. He seemed little skittish and that wasn´t a good thing when travelling in the wild just like Dwalin had pointed out. But then again, there was little that you understood what became to the wizard so, you could only hope, they knew what they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s looks like your journey is going to a bumpy one because it seems you have lost your burglar.

You came back inside just in time to see that Gandalf had given Thorin a key which was suppose to open a hidden door of Erebor. Thorin was lost in words at first. only able to stare at the key that Gandalf was holding in front of him. _”How came you by this?”_ he then asked when he found his ability to speak again. _”It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”_ the wizard told him holding out the key for Thorin who took it. _”If there is a key, there must be a door.”_ Fili then said amazed looking others in wonder. Gandalf nodded his head and pointed the map that he had layed onto the table while you were outside. You took a peek over Thorin´s shoulder before sat down next to him eager to hear more. _”These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.”_ Kili was overly exited and placed his other hand to the back rest of the Fili´s chair. _”There´s another way in!”_ he said and Fili turned his head to look at his brother and smiled, you could tell they both were exited about it. _”Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it.”_ To that you raised your eyebrows and looked at Thorin amused. So there was somethings even wizards can not do, who would´ve guessed?

 _”But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”_ Gandalf continued and everybody was silent for a moment. You kept wondering who could possibly read that hidden message in the map? You glanced Thorin who obviously thinking about the same thing as you were.

 _”That´s why we need a burglar.”_ Ori suddenly said and it sounded like he had epiphany or something. Really, how cute he can be? Bilbo then made his presence known when he look at the map over Thorin´s shoulder. _”Hm. A good one, too. An expert, I´d imagine.”_ he said with a tone like it´s was something considered self-evident and you couldn´t help but to chuckle quietly at that. Yes, very amusing fellow this one. _”And are you?”_ Gloin suddenly spoke up which caused everyone´s attention to focus on Bilbo. _”Am I what?”_ Bilbo asked little surpised.

 _”He said he´s an expert! Hey, hey!”_ Oin said loudly and several dwarves started to laugh merrily. You saw Bilbo´s face fall and slight panic rising up. _”M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I´m not a burglar. I´ve never stolen a thing in my life.”_ Bilbo tried to correct their presumptions and Balin had to agree to that, so did Dwalin and Bilbo nodded his head to their sentences like he tried to convice everybody that he was the worst person to this task. But then dwarves started to argue...again. Seriously, did they ever do anything without arguing? You sat at Thorin´s side silently listening their bickering when Gandalf suddenly stood up and used very powerfull and loud voice which shut everyone´s mouths in a second. _”Enough! If I say Bilbo is a burglar, then burglar he is.”_ Poor Bilbo tried to shook his head and say something but it was no use. Gandalf convinced Thorin and the others how hobbits scent isn´t familiar to the dragon and how light they can be on their feet. _”Very well. We will do it your way.”_ Thorin said with his low deep voice and turned his attention to Balin while Bilbo still tried to argue about it but nobody was listening. _”Give him the contract.”_ Balin took the parchment from his tunic and handed it over to Bilbo. _”It´s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”_ Bilbo´s voice cracked a little as he took the contract and stared at Balin. _”Funeral arrangements?”_ Then he walked down to the hallway and opened the long parchment and started to read.

Thorin leaned toward Gandalf and whispered something you couldn´t hear. _”I cannot guarantee his safety.”_ Thorin says to the wizard making sure no one else heard him. _”Understood.”_ Gandalf nodded answering quietly. _”Nor will I be responsible for his fate.”_ Thorin added taking a quick glance at the hobbit. _”Agreed.”_ was all Gandalf said when he heard Bilbo´s nervous voice. _”....Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations....evisceration...incineration?”_ with that last word Bilbo lifted his gaze to the company nervously.

Bofur grinned and take upon to himself explain things to Bilbo, you could almost feel his mischievous energy as you watched what was going to happen. _”Oh, aye, he´ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.”_ Bilbo blinked couple of times and seemed little out of breath, you were getting worried if the poor fellow would faint. _”Huh...”_ was all he could say and kept staring at the wall of the hallway trying to get a hold of himself. Obviously it wasn´t working and Bofur wasn´t making things any easier for him. _”You all right laddie?”_ you then heard Balin asking and turned to look at him. He was looking at Bilbo, lightly leaning forward worry in his eyes. Bilbo was now bending over, clearly he was feeling nauseous and pained. _”I think he´s going to faint....”_ you whispered quietly in Thorin´s ear who shifted his gaze to your eyes but didn´t say anything, only small smirk was dancing on his lips. _”Are you having fun at his expence Thorin Oakenshield?”_ you asked slight mocking tone in your voice faking to look shocked but small gleam in your eyes told him that you were as much amused by this situation as he was. _“Maybe a little. Don´t tell me this isn´t amusing?”_ he said quietly leaning forward and pecked your lips quickly. Only respond you could think of was a small chuckle.

 _”Think furnace with wings.”_ Bofur said and you turned your gaze back to Bilbo wondering if Bofur was intentionally trying to get Bilbo to pass out. _”Air, I—I—I need air.”_ Bilbo stammered looking like a ghost. _”Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you´re nothing more than a pile of ash.”_ Bofur said and that was it. Bilbo straightened his back and looked like he was thinking about something. He breathed heavily trying his very best to compose himself as the dwarves kept looking at him. _”Hmm. Nope.”_ was all he said and then fell to the floor. Everybody sighed and Gandalf turned to look at Bofur. _”Ah, very helpful Bofur.”_

While Gandalf was talking with Bilbo, you went down the hallway and were looking at the painting on the wall when Thorin came behind you, wrapping his arms around you and rested his chin on your shoulder. _”What are you thinking about amrâlimê?”_ he asked quietly, his voice vibrating through his chest and you could feel it on your back. Leaning against his body, you closed your eyes for a moment, just enjoying his presens before answering. _”I´m little worried. Originally when we agreed to this, the idea was that we have an army behind us but now....there´s only fifteen of us.”_ you finally confessed your thoughts to him. He tightened his hold on your waist and pressed his lips gently to your neck humming. Then Balin came to sit next to you but you didn´t mind. He didn´t say nothing, just waited patiently for his king to have his moment with you before interrupting. After few minutes, Thorin finally lets you go kissing your forehead and turned his attention to his old friend and adviser while you made your way to see how Bilbo was doing but you don´t get too far when Bilbo comes around the corner, gives you shy smile and make his way to his bedroom. You looked over to Gandalf who sighed shaking his head. It looked like you were gonna go to this journey without a burglar after all. You turned to look behind you and saw that both Balin and Thorin were looking at your way.

 _”It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legends.”_ Balin sighted defeated. Thorin kept looking at your way for a moment before shifted his gaze back to Balin. _”There are a few warriors amongts us.”_ Thorin replied looking at him fond look in his eyes slightly smiling. Balin looked at Thorin side ways. _”Old warriors.”_

 _”I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that.”_ Thorin said serious tone in his voice. _”And don´t forget, Y/N is fine warrior herself, ranger of the North. She don´t have to do any of this and still she chooses to follow me into the perils willingly. I have the all the army I need in this quest.”_ Thorin stated when Balin was about argue, but when hearing that, he kept silent before said quietly like trying to turn Thorin´s mind one more time. _”You don´t have to do this Thorin. You have a choice...”_ But he doens´t get the chance to finish because Thorin holds up the key that Gandalf gave him. _”From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me.”_ At that Balin gave a deep sigh and patted Thorin on the shoulder.

_”Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin spend some quality time while everyone else are settled in at Bilbo´s house.

Night was falling upon Bag End and dwarves had settled in Bilbo´s house. As you sat at the armchair in the living room drinking your tea, the company started to gather around, smoking their pipes by the fire. They all start to hum a melody that you quite can´t recognise but it sounds a little sad song. To your surprise, Thorin begins to sing first and as you listen to his quiet, deep baritone voice, you feel little melancholy because of it and you don´t know why.

 

_”Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold.”_

As Thorin keeps singing, others soon join in and stand up. You see from the corner of your eye that Gandalf is nearby, silently listening and smoking his own pipe. Althought not every dwarf in that living room had experienced what happened in Erebor 60 years ago, they can still feel the loss through that song.

 

_”The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light”_

 

Later that night you decided to take a short walk and admire The Shire´s view of the night. It was so quiet and peaceful, something that wasn´t going to last when you are going to travel through the wilderness. As you were putting on your cloak so you don´t get cold, Thorin appears in front of you. _”Where are you going this time of hour?”_ he askes quietly looking straight to your eyes in a way which can make you weak in the knees. _”I was thinking about taking a short walk around Bag End. I´ve never being here and unlikely ever again will be so, I´m gonna enjoy it while I still can.”_ you answer him fixing your hair and fasten your clip in your cloak so it stays on and keeps you warm. Thorin doesn´t say anything but instead takes his fur coat and puts it on. You stare at him for a second before a wide smile appears into your face. _”So you´re gonna join me then?”_ Thorin chuckles and puts his arm around your waist kissing you gently before guiding you through the door into the starry night. _”Of course I am. There is no way I´m going to let my One wander off unfamiliar territory without an escort.”_ You don´t say anything to that, just roll your eyes and match your pace with him while you two start to walk a sandy path toward the area of trees that surrounds a small pond making it look like a world of it´s own. It´s in the middle of Bag End but still aside enough so you can enjoy each others company in peace.

You sit down on the grass and Thorin leans his back against the tree so you can lean on him as you settle down between his legs, resting your head on his left shoulder. He wrappes his arms around you protectively and takes a deep breath of the chilly night air and looks ahead toward the pond. For a while you two don´t speak, just regard the scenery in front of you. Moon has appeared to the sky and it reflects on the surface of the water quite perfectly. It was so quiet, you could almost hear your own heartbeat but occasional hoot of a barn owl breaks the silence. Finally you can hear Thorin´s quiet and low voice near to your right ear. _”You do realize how dangerous this journey is going to get ibinê?”_ he asks worry evident in his tone as he rests his chin on your shoulder looking at your face from the corner of his eye. Of course you do, how many times you had been on a journey knowing that every day could´ve been your last? But you don´t say that to him, this isn´t the time to start arguing, you don´t want to ruin this moment by doing that. Besides, Thorin has every right to worry, this isn´t nothing like the trip you two took in order to find his father. This is much more serious there are more people and Thorin feels the weigh of the responsibility of each and every one of them in his shoulders. It´s his burden, but you´re determined to help him in any way you can. _”Yes Thorin I do, but I´m not alone am I? You are there and so are 13 other warriors so…I think we´re good. And if and when there are dangerous situtations ahead, we deal with them, one at a time.”_ you tell him turning your head slightly so you can look him in the eyes. He smiles looking at you and presses a soft kiss to tip of your nose and that earns you to turn up your nose and wiggle it like a bunny because his beard tickles you. At that Thorin raises his eyebrow before grinning and that´s the only warning you get before he starts to tickle your sides.

Squeling you try to get away from his hold but he is too strong for you. Lying on your stomach on the ground, Thorin is above you pressing his right knee on your back so you can´t escape from him while he keeps tickling you. _”This is what you get for turning up your nose to your king.”_ Thorin says to you chuckling while you are choking in your own laugh trying desperately to get away from his grasp. _”Thorin….pl..ple..please…sto…stop!”_

You are now squirming under him but he shows you no mercy, instead he lowers his hands knowing that just above your hipbones is very sensitive area that makes you loose your mind. Attacking on that area sets you off and you´re sure that you´re going to die in laughter.

After a while he finally lets you to have a breather but he is still hovering over you. When you have calmed down enough, he lowers his head, his raven black hair engulfing your field of view, his hands are each side of your head and you can feel his lips against your ear as he speaks quietly. _”Learned your lesson akhûnith?”_ Thorin says with a very low tone and his breath is tickling your skin which makes your hair in your neck to stand up as you start to shiver because of it, his voice always has that influence on you. You suddenly have lost your ability to speak as you can feel some of his weight on your back and his lips against your ear. _”Turn around.”_ is the next thing he is whispering to you and you can hear the authority in his voice and slowly you obey him turning to lay on your back. Your heart misses a beat when you see Thorin´s gaze on you. He lowers himself so he is laying on top of you but taking some of his weight so he isn´t crushing you keeping his sapphire blue eyes fixed on your face the whole time, his intense gaze and the feeling of his weigh on you is slowly setting you on fire as you can feel that familiar yearning inside your body building up. You can see the passion in his eyes as his pupils are dilating the longer he´s holding your gaze in his like he already knows what he is doing to you just by looking at you. _”It´s been a while since I have seen you beneath me looking like that…..do you have any idea what you´re doing to me?”_ he whispers pressing his lips onto your neck just enough so you can feel his light touch. You can´t speak, you don´t dare to speak instead you tilt your head further back so he can more easily make his way down on your neck mapping you body like he has done so many times before.

Low growl of approval vibrates through his chest as he starts to undress you little by little taking his time, there is no hurry, he wants to savor that moment as long as possible because who knows when is the next time you two can be together like this. His kisses on your skin, his hands on your lower body caressing you…under the starry sky your fiancé is making sure you know just how much he adores and loves you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your journey with your beloved Thorin toward Erebor is finally starting.

You slept soundly in Thorin´s arms, his fur coat wrapped around you pushing away the cold air. Thorin hummed quietly caressing your hair giving it kiss once in a while enjoying the feeling of your body againts him. It was still dark but slowly the night started to turn into dawn. Thorin closed his eyes knowing that he needed some sleep too, otherwise he would surely fall off of his pony and he would never hear the end of it from his nephews and from you.

 

Few hours later you woke up to the feeling of the first ray of morning sun caressing your face like a gentle lover. Slowly you stretched your limbs and turned to look at Thorin who was sound asleep next to you. Smiling you planted a soft kiss to his lips gently trying to wake him up. When he started to wake up, you could feel him wrapping his arms around you pulling you on top of him. Giggling you took hold of his beard with your fingers and tugged it gently earning a small grunt. _”Thorin, time to wake up.”_ you laughed thinking that waking up the king under the mountain was a lot like trying to wake up a six year old dwarfling. _”Not yet amrâlimê...”_ he replied drowsily tightening his hold on your waist. _”You don´t need beauty sleep givashel....you´re quite handsome already.”_ you said quietly against his ear. Hearing that Thorin opened one of his eyes and slight one sided smirk was forming to his lips. _”Id-ash...”_ deep, baritone voice rumbled from his chest causing you to shiver and you suddenly realised that you were on Thorin´s lap naked and so was he, quite naked and quite – awake down below as you felt something poking your inner thigh. _”Thorin...we don´t have time for that now. Others might already be searching for us.”_ you tried to reason him but Thorin wasn´t listening anymore, he was concentrating on your neck kissing the sensitive skin while his hands started to roam alongside of your body.

Just as you were about to give in, someone cleared their throat behind the trees and you froze staring at Thorin´s eyes with an expression < I told you so > on your face. Thorin rolled his eyes as he recognised the voice. _”What is it, Balin?”_ he asked little exasperated pulling his fur coat over your body covering your nakedness as best as he could. _”I´m sorry to interrupt your time together but the company is starting to wake up and some of us are ready to leave Bag End.”_ Balin told Thorin using his apologising tone while making sure he wasn´t looking at you so you wouldn´t feel any more uncomfortable than you already were. _”Thank you Balin, I´ll be there shortly.”_ Thorin said and the old dwarf hummed approvingly before taking his leave back to Bilbo´s house. When Thorin was sure Balin wasn´t close enough to hear you two, he turned his attention back to you. _”Now....where were we?”_ he asked with a mischievous look on his eyes and yearning tone in his voice. You looked at him incredulously lifting your upper body so you could look him in the eyes. _”Seriously? You´ve got to be joking.”_ Thorin tilted his head to the side raising one of his eyebrows. _”No I´m not. I´m quite serious when it comes to making love with my future wife.”_ Well, what could you possibly say to that? Not much because Thorin didn´t give you a chance to object. His fierce kiss silenced you very effectly and so, you gave in to your lover while the morning sun started to warm the air around you.

 

Dwarves are gathered around their ponies waiting for Thorin and you. When you arrive there are certain type of face experssions on their faces and you blush muttering something under your breath walking to stand beside your horse. Thorin was just smirking and you just wanted to smack his face at that point. _”Everyone´s is here, so let´s move on.”_ Gandalf said mounting on his horse and dwarves soon followed. Line of the ponies formed rather quickly as the company are riding down a path through a wooded area. You and Thorin are riding behind Gandalf, followed by Balin and Dwalin. You can hear that some of them are little annoyed that they had to come all the way here just to leave without a burglar that they came to seek.

All of the sudden you hear someone yelling behind the company. Everyone pulled their reigns and the line stopped. Gandalf turned his horse around just in time to see Bilbo running toward them. _”Wait! Wait!”_ You and Thorin both turned your mounts sideways on the path to see that Bilbo stopped in front of Balin holding out the contract. _”I signed it!”_ Balin took the parchment from Bilbo and started to inspect it with a pocket-glass. You glanced at Thorin with a small smile on your face but Thorin wasn´t that enthusiastic. _”Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”_ you hear Balin saying before you quided your horse back on the path behind Gandalf. Behind your back you could hear Thorin giving an order with annoyed tone in his voice. _”Give him a pony.”_ You couldn´t help but to giggle at Bilbo´s frantic objection on that order. _”No, no, no , no that – that won´t be necessary, thank you. I—I´m sure I can keep up on foot. I—I—I´ve done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once....WAGH!”_

Bilbo´s speech was cut off rudely as Kili and Fili rode alongside him and grapped him by the coat lifting him up quite easily and put him on the spare pony. Shaking your head you slowed down so Thorin was quickly at your side giving you a look that spoke volumes and you decided quite wisely that perhaps it was best not to say anything sassy at this point. You had very long road ahead of you and you couldn´t wait to see how this little fellow was going to fit in with the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

After a long day´s ride, Thorin finally orders everyone to stop and set up a camp for the night. You are taking your time with your horse, he´s has been with you ever since he was a colt and you two share unbreakable bond. You liked to groom his mane and tail when you had the chance and usually he would scratch at your shoulder in return. Thorin smiled while looking your interaction with your horse. It never ceased to amaze him how gentle and loving person you were around those who you loved and cared for.

As the company settled in for tonight, only Kili, Fili, Gandalf and you were still awake. You were sitting next to Thorin by the large boulder while he was asleep. You weren´t that tired yet so you just watched the stars above you enjoying the quietness, sort of....Bombur´s snoring made it quite difficult and you noticed that Bilbo wasn´t able to sleep next to the ginger-haired dwarf, so he got up, stretching his arms and then walked over to the ponies giving one of them an apple. You chuckled to yourself as he clearly thought that no one saw what he was doing.

While petting his pony, suddenly there was blood freezing scream travelling through the night air and Bilbo got quite worried and half running went over to Kili and Fili who were sitting by the fire smoking their pipes. _”What was that?”_ he asked worry evident in his voice. 

 _"Orcs.”_ Kili answered and Fili lifted his gaze toward his brother.

You were silently watching their conversation without noticing that when Kili spoke up Thorin jerked awake upon hearing the word < orcs >.

 _”Orcs?”_ Bilbo swallowed looking concerned shifting his gaze between the Durin brothers. _”Throat-cutters. There´ll dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”_ Fili told him earning a sigh from you. Honestly, this wasn´t the time for scaring the poor lad out of his wits. _”They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone´s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams just lots of blood.”_ Kili then carried on and you were getting now angry. But before you could say or do anything Thorin stood up while the brothers were looking at each others and laughing quietly.

 _”You think that´s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”_ Thorin said suddenly with deep and irritated tone walking toward his nephews. _”We didn´t mean anything by it.”_ Kili responded resigned manner looking down the ground while Bilbo turned to look at Thorin who walked past him and his nephews. _”No you didn´t. You know nothing of the world.”_ Thorin answered angrily walking off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley. You stayed where you were, you knew Thorin well enough by now that this was one of those occasions where was best to leave him alone. You knew that Thorin had had his share of orc attacks in his life, the kind you wouldn´t even be able to imagine so it didn´t surprise you that Thorin reaction was that strong. But you were about to find out just how awful experience his with the orcs really was.


	12. Chapter 12

As you looked Thorin walking away Balin came to you, Fili and Kili who was looking mortified. _”Don´t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first.”_ Balin starts to tell the tale that very few have ever heard. _”Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the_ most vile _of all their race; Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King.”_

You could see that remembering something like that was even now painful to Balin and you couldn´t even begin to imagine what it was like actually be there surrounded by all that horror. And what it was like to Thorin, to see his grandfather been beheaded by an enemy in front of him. You closed your eyes for a minute and Fili had turned his gaze to Thorin´s back looking his uncle. He had never really give it a thought what kind of history his uncle had, of course, Thorin had told him and Kili stories about Erebor but never something like this, he had never told his nephews the raw, ugly side of his life and very good reason, one he didn´t want to remember himself any of it although they came to his dreams almost every night, two boys were too young to hear it as their mother had told Thorin. So he had always told them the nicer, heroic version of it.

 _”Thrain, Thorin´s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.”_ Balin continued looking at the distance trying to draw back the tears that were threatening to flow free. _”That was when I saw him; young dwarf prince facing down the Pale orc,”_ Balin said turning his gaze toward the way where Thorin was standing smiling. _”He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.”_

You stared into the fire feeling like you had discovered a new side of Thorin, well you kind of had. You knew bits and pieces of his life but this was something Thorin had never told you and you understood why. He didn´t need someone to look at him in awe if he decided to tell his story, it wasn´t heroic, it wasn´t glorious…it was the most terrifying chapter of his life.

 _”Azog, the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.”_ Kili and Fili kept looking at their uncle with new kind of respect in their eyes as you could hear Balin saying the last words remembering seeing after they had won, Thorin`s frame in the sunlight holding his oaken branch.

_”And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”_

Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff and sees that entire company is awake and are standing in awe staring at him. Thorin doesn´t say anything but walks among them toward the fire, only Gandalf and you are sitting as you glance at Thorin under your brow briefly. _”But the pale orc? What happened to him?”_ Bilbo suddenly breaks the silence looking at Balin and then Thorin. _”He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”_ Thorin says harsh, deep tone of his and walks away little further from the company. Balin and Gandalf share a look that you didn´t miss.

After everyone has settled back to sleep you silently made your way to Thorin who was sitting on a rock looking like deep in thoughts. Without saying a word you just sat down resting your head on his shoulder closing your eyes. Thorin is startled for a moment before he realizes that it was you. He turns his gaze to you seeing that you were already half-asleep and smiling shortly opens his fur coat little more so you could snuggle in and keep yourself warm. Kissing fondly your forehead you barely registered it and heard his whisper. _**”Men lananubukhs menu”** _

Thorin kept watching that night quite gladly enjoying the feeling you sleeping his side. Thorin lifted his gaze to the night sky trying to find that one constellation that so often reminded of you whenever he looked at it and which was important constellation to dwarves. Soon enough he found it and smiled warmly when you shifted your position slightly mumbling something in your sleep hiding your face into the crook of his neck. Thorin chuckled quietly looking your sleeping frame for a moment before as carefully as he could, lifted you into his lap covering your body with his coat making sure you would not wake up feeling cold.

The night was turning even colder when you woke up noticing that you were in Thorin´s lap and lifted your gaze to his face. He was awake and was looking up, his breath turning to mist every time he breathed out. _”Thorin?”_ you whispered earning his eyes falling instantly to your face, a small smile forming on his face. _”Hey… akhûnith, hope I didn´t wake you,”_ Thorin said to you quietly brushing his lips over yours. You shook your head a little _”You looked like thousands of miles away just now.”_ you voiced tilting your head little looking at his sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine ever bluer. Humming he turned his eyes back to the sky and you followed his gaze until you recognized one constellation that was in Thorin´s mind no doubt. _”Is that Valacirca?”_ you asked pointing at the group of stars until Thorin found what you were looking at. _”Ah, yes…yes it is. Do you know the lure of that constellation? Other than everybody knows already?”_ Thorin whispers to your ear and the warm air of his breath sends a pleasant tickle to your spine.

 _”Well, all I know that it is to be the most important constellation of Middle-Earth, it means…Sickle of the Valar, if I remember correctly. It was created through the joint efforts of Aule and Varda.”_ you answer to him frowning, that´s common knowledge but that´s all you know of it. _”Yes that´s correct but to us dwarves, it is `Durin´s Crown`, the seven stars that Durin saw in the Mirrormere,”_ Thorin whispers quietly trailing his lips over your neck while you keep your eyes on the sky but you can´t stop the little giggle that escapes from you as Thorin´s beard is tickling your jawline. _”I think this night might be little too chilly for that Thorin…”_ you laughed before he wrapped you fully to his arms capturing your lips into passionate kiss making your bones turn to jelly as he poured his every deep emotion he felt toward into that one kiss while his hands trailed outlines of your waist inside of your coat. Moaning quietly you pressed yourself even more to his sturdy body embedding your hands into his wavy and silky hair grasping some of it in your fist deepening the kiss even more if that was possible.

Grunting he then gripped your waist firmly lifting you up making you yelp and then made you straddle him looking little smug which made you roll your eyes, yes you had said to him that the air was too chilly but he always seemed to have solution to every situation and every argument you could think to throw at him. _”Who said anything stripping naked? There are more than one way to do that,”_ Thorin grinned giving you mischievous look and you couldn´t help chewing your lower lip wondering what if the company woke up in the middle of everything? How embarrassed you would then? But Thorin didn´t give you much time to think about it when you feel him starting to unbuckle his belt with one hand and with another one he was opening your laces of your trousers. Looking into his eyes seeing his gaze burning with lust toward you, you gave up on rational thinking and the possibility that someone could wake up and caught you your trousers on your ankles…quite literally. But Thorin made sure you couldn´t think anything but him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translation:
> 
> Akhûnith - little one
> 
> Men lananubukhs - I love you


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is getting on your nerves and Thorin finds out why

You were feeling utterly tired, Thorin had kept you awake almost all night and you had no idea where he got that never-ending stamina. Yawning you made your way to your horse and pet him affectionately before you started to get him ready to go on the road. Kili came to stand next to you but didn´t say anything, just watched you little smirk slowly forming on his face. _”You look little tired. Did uncle keep you from sleeping last night?”_

The question itself was innocent enough but considering what had happened last night, it was far from innocent and you started to blush wondering if Kili had either heard you or even saw you. If that was the case you wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of your life. _”I just had little hard time to falling to sleep after what Balin had told us.”_ you tried to keep your voice as calm and steady as possible as you answered him smiling sweetly to him. Kili chuckled and lifted an eyebrow. _”Hard indeed…that´s a quite accurate word for it.”_ Hearing that your face turned into crimson red and your jaw dropped almost to the ground. He didn´t…? No that´s not…He did! Covering your face with your hands you made a sound Kili couldn´t quite identify but it didn´t stop him to burst out laughing seeing your uncomfortable state. _”Relax Y/N…I´m not trying to humiliate you,”_ Kili spoke between his laughter and your respond to that was dropping your hands to your sides with a very skeptical expression on your face. You didn´t believe him for a second. Lifting his hands to the air he backed away still giggling making his way toward his brother who was already on his pony.

Groaning you hide your face to your horse´s mane when you heard a deep quiet chuckle behind you and you turned around seeing that Thorin was standing in front of you. _”What could possibly cause you to behave like this?”_ Thorin asked amusement evident in his tone of voice, his blue eyes looking at you with a mischievous twinkle in them. You rolled your eyes at that question like he didn´t know already. Thorin took two steps closing the gap between you and wrapped his arms around you. _”Don´t let them get to you. They´re young and they have yet a lot to learn,”_ Thorin whispered trailing your jawline with his lips and then pecked your lips a rare warm smile on his face. _”They´re not making it very easy,”_ you said quietly enjoying the warm feeling of his body against you. Thorin chuckled and shook his head a little. _”Of course they´re not. They are Durin´s folk, stubbornness is in their blood,”_ You couldn´t argue with that, dwarves were stubborn people but the line of Durin had mastered the art, they would earn a medal or something for that. Thorin pecked your lips one more time before letting you go and turned to his company. _”Alright, time to get moving,”_ Everyone got on to their ponies and Gandalf lead the group to the path that disappeared to the dense forest.

You were riding little further behind Thorin and Gandalf when Bilbo called you from behind Bifur. You pulled the reigns and slowed down waiting for Bilbo´s pony to catch up with you. _”Yes, Master Baggins?”_ you smiled and look Bilbo´s way to notice that he was blushing for some odd reason. _”Have you and Thorin known each other for long?”_ You chuckled at that remembering how you and Thorin first met. It felt like a long time ago, from the moment you lay your eyes on him, the rocky start of your friendship before it became something more and finally when he asked your permission to court you. You smiled fondly at those memories and turned your gaze toward him. ” _Yes, I have known him for awhile. Why do you ask?”_ you´re curious what is behind Bilbo´s question all of the sudden and the way he´s blushing it must be something rather embarrassing because he´s not voicing his thoughts.

_”It´s just….errrmm…”_

_”Just say what´s on your mind, no need to be coy,”_ you said laughing quietly.

 _”It´s just what Kili said this morning…”_ Bilbo murmured shyly avoiding your gaze and your face had never fallen so quickly or turned into the red as tomato so fast before. Damn that nephew of his you cursed inside your head as you tried to calm yourself down. _”What did he say?”_ you asked before you could bite your tongue. Your horse suddenly shaked his head and neighed like he was actually laughing at you and you glared at him for a minute. _”Don´t you start with me,”_ you warned your horse like he would understand what you were saying to him. You noticed that Thorin turned on his pony and looked behind at you with a one-sided smirk on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him but he was unfazed by it and laughed softly with his deep tone that set your nerves on fire before he turned to look ahead again.

 _”Something about his uncle´s torrid night that prevented him to sleep properly,”_ Bilbo´s answer snapped your attention back to him faster than a speeding arrow. _”He what??”_ you said with high-pitched voice eyes wide open earning side glances from the others. You should have known, Kili was blabbering your night with Thorin to everyone and now you were feeling like finding a very deep cave and hide there because you were so embarrassed about it. But Thorin seemed like he was very proud of it and that everyone in the company seemed to know about your passionate night together. Sure, Balin had caught you two back at Bag-End but that was different because he didn´t announce it to everyone. Kili, on the other hand, made sure that everyone knew and you can´t stop to wonder why? Why Kili wanted the whole company to know what their leader was doing with his partner late at night?

 _”I´m sorry, I shouldn´t say that it´s just the way he said it made me wonder…”_ Bilbo hastily apologized looking mortified but you lifted your hand in the air making him stop middle of his sentence. _”No need to apologize, Kili is…being Kili if I´m honest. If he hears or sees something exciting he just can´t keep it to himself … you didn´t do anything wrong,”_ you sigh rubbing your face with one hand before looking at Bilbo and offering a little smile. Bilbo returned that smile and suddenly you two burst into laughter and a few dwarf turned to look at you two the way that spoke volumes, they were convinced that you had finally lost it.

Gandalf chuckled quietly making Thorin turn his gaze at the wizard curiously. _”What´s so funny?”_ Thorin asked with hushed tone and Gandalf took a side-glance at the king under the mountain before answering. _”It would seem that your younger nephew was on a mission to try and embarrass your beloved in front of the company but unfortunately to him, failed quite miserably,”_ wizard nodded his head toward Kili who was chatting with Bofur at the moment and by the looks of it Gandalf could guess what was the topic of their conversation. Thorin frowned hearing that but quickly pieced the puzzle together when he remembered how blushed your face was mere minutes ago. His face turned from confusion to anger when he realized that everyone´s chuckling behavior and side-glances toward you resulted from Kili´s storytelling what Thorin and you had been doing last night and the more Thorin thought about it, the more his anger started to fire up. He clenches his jaw focusing his blazing gaze forward silently thinking how to punish his nephew and how to talk to his company about this, because no matter what the reason, he isn´t allowing you to be the laughing stock of his men.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the company make camp for a night but suddenly you find yourself quite dire situation..again...

Landscape kept changing as the company and you were riding forward chatting cheerfully, although Kili´s snickering here and there bugged you, but you tried to ignore it the best you could. As you had guessed, Kili had told almost everybody in the company what he had seen last night, except for Balin and Dwalin. Thorin´s expression had changed at some point and obviously, he had heard his nephew`s newest prank and weren´t happy about it, well you couldn´t blame him, you weren´t happy about it either so Kili was going to be in big trouble once Thorin decides to look for a place to camp for a night.

Daylight was starting little by little to dim and Thorin turned his pony around giving an order to start a camp when they arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruin.

_”We´ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”_

_”Why we have to stay with them?”_ Kili whined looking very unhappy about that but Thorin shot a warning glare at his direction and that shut Kili up rather quickly. Apparently, this was his punishment for being such a blabbermouth earlier and you couldn´t help but giggle quietly as you watched the brothers get to work.

 _”A farmer and his family used to live here,”_ Gandalf muttered to himself looking around little concerned.

 _”Oin, Gloin,”_ Thorin turned his attention to them.

 _”Aye?”_ Gloin answered looking at Thorin waiting for his orders.

_”Get a fire going.”_

_”Right you are,”_ Gloin said motioning Oin to follow him.

Thorin walked then toward Gandalf to see what got the wizard so agitated. _”I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.”_ Gandalf says when he sees Thorin makes his way to him and turns to face the dwarf king but Thorin´s expression changes when he hears that. _”I have told you already, I will not go near that place,”_ looking at Gandalf Thorin makes his opinion on the matter clear.

You helped Balin and Bilbo to take off the gear of their ponies when suddenly Gandalf stomps past you angrily not even looking behind. You and Balin looked at each other when Bilbo addresses the wizard worriedly. _”Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?”_

” _To seek the company of the only one around here who´s got any sense,”_ Gandalf answers over his shoulder rather rudely.

 _”Who´s that?”_ Bilbo asks little puzzled but jumps when the grey wizard nearly growls his answer to him.

_”Myself, Mr. Baggings! I´ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”_

Thorin´s deep frustrated voice comes behind you causing you to look at his direction sighing. _”Come on, Bombur, we´re hungry.”_

Now he´s done it, angered the very person you all need on this quest. But knowing Thorin´s temper it doesn´t exactly surprise you. So later that night when Bombur had made some dinner, you took your share of it and walked to sit beside Thorin who was silently looking at the map with Balin. He bearly turned his head to acknowledge you but the warm smile that you saw on his lips told you that he was happy you sat next to him. _”So are you going to tell me what happened earlier with the wizard?”_ you asked quietly lifting one eyebrow when Thorin gave you a look that said *that´s no your concern* and turned his attention back to the map. You rolled your eyes acting like you were annoyed by his behavior but truth to be told, you were amused. Typical Thorin, brooding and keeping things to himself but you had get used to it so his attitude did little to your mood and you concentrated on your food.

Bilbo walked beside Bofur as he was passing out to each member of the company their bowl of soup. _”He´s been a long time,”_ Bilbo said worriedly as he kept staring at the direction where Gandalf had left hours ago.

 _”Who?”_ Bofur asked.

_”Gandalf,”_

_”He´s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor and take this to the lads,”_ Bofur answers holding two bowls in front of Bilbo nodding his head to the way where Kili and Fili were guarding the ponies. Sighing the hobbit takes the bowls and make his way toward the little coppice where the brothers were. When Bilbo sees them he goes to stand between them handing over the food but either of them doesn´t react to it in any way, just keeps staring in front of them confused expressions on their faces.

 _”What´s the matter?”_ Bilbo asks looking first at Kili, then Fili.

 _”We´re supposed to be looking out for the ponies,”_ Kili exhales with an anxious tone in his voice and Fili turns his attention to Bilbo very worried expression on his face as he replies.

_”Only we´ve encountered a slight problem.”_

_”We had sixteen,”_ Kili says matter of fact way looking ahead.

 _”Now there´s fourteen,”_ Fili says lowly and all three keeps staring at the remaining ponies utterly confused by the situation.

You were giggling holding your stomach as Dwalin told you tales how he and his brother got into trouble all the time when they were dwarflings because Thorin kept stealing cookies from their mother´s jar when he was visiting and the blame went always to the sons of Fundin when she noticed that someone had been stealing from the cookie jar when she wasn´t looking. Thorin only smiled to those memories, it felt so long time ago, his memory had come time to time hazy when it came to his childhood. You were having a hard time to imagine Thorin, the king under the mountain, this brooding, serious and quiet dark-haired dwarf to be notorious cookie thief and that set you off to the ground laughing your heart out along with Dwalin and Balin, while Thorin merely chuckled at the view he was witnessing. Sudden burst out of the small forest stopped you and everyone else whatever they were doing because Fili and Kili ran like a fire was fast on their heels. You could barely register the word mountain troll in their haste speech but one thing came clear, Bilbo was in trouble.

Bilbo had been caught by his legs and was at the moment tangling upside down while the trolls tried to figure out what he was and were there more those little creatures out there. _”He´s lying,”_ troll named William says looking at Bilbo very suspicious look in his eyes.

 _”No, I´m not!”_ Bilbo replies swaying his arms feeling uncomfortable.

 _”Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal.”_ William says to his brother motioning to the fire that was burning slowly behind them. Suddenly Kili runs out of the bushes and cuts William in the leg with his sword, making the troll howl in pain and falling down.

 _”Drop him!”_ Kili orders Tom who was holding Bilbo from his legs swaying his sword making his point clear, he was not messing around.

 _”You what?”_ Tom asks instead not believing his ears, that another small creature had the guts to order him around.

 _”I said…Drop him,”_ Kili repeats his words dropping the tone of his voice looking at Tom under his brows while smirking and taking a firm hold of his sword.

Tom throws Bilbo at Kili suddenly and because of it, Bilbo lands straight on Kili knocking them both down but at the same time, the rest of the company, led by Thorin charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. Dwarves fought against the trolls like it was just another day at the field, hacking, slashing and hammering their legs.

You were watching the scene from the tree, mainly because Thorin had said that he didn´t want you to risk your life against mountain trolls and so there you were, sitting on a tree watching quite a comical scene below you arrow and bow ready if it came to it that you had to intervene. And all of the sudden you noticed that it might come sooner than you had predicted.

Two of the trolls was holding Bilbo, again, by the legs and arms and dwarves were forced to stop fighting. Kili tried to charge forward but Thorin quickly stopped him from doing anything stupid. _”Lay down your arms, or we´ll rip his off,”_ Tom says smugly.

Thorin looked at Bilbo´s panicky expression in frustration, then planted his sword in the ground and the others soon followed dropping their swords and weapons as well sighing. Ori´s way to throw his weapon to the ground in an excessive manner made you snicker a little spite the dire situation and you were feeling little amused but knew that things were getting bad to worse now.

You took a better position on the tree and aimed at Tom´s head when you saw Thorin briefly glancing at your direction when trolls weren´t looking shaking his head. He didn´t want you to do anything at the moment. Growling lowly with a wild look in your eyes, you lowered your bow and arrow and for now, settled to watch and figure out a plan how to get them out of this mess.


End file.
